fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SPEED
SPEED 'is an American basic cable block that shares its time slot with Kingson. Much like Adult Swim, SPEED only shows animation that is centered to adults from the age 15-35 years old. This block started in October 5, 2000. It is founded by That Guy in the hat, and is co-founded by Destroyer334545. The first shows to air here were Kitchen, and Spooks. In 2015 SPEED was in approximately (67.4%) of American homes. The block starts every day from 9:00pm to 6:00am. Programming Current Programmings Original * TV-Guy (TV-14-DLSV) * Spooks (TV-MA-LSV) * Nick CraZ (TV-PG-DLS to TV-MA-LSV) * Hotel Mario (TV-MA-L) * Battle: The Animated Series (TV-14-DLV) * The Spartans (TV-14-LV) * Two Time Travelling Idiots (TV-14-DLSV) * Random World (TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA) TBA Specials * HFTime (TV-MA-L) * Super Mario Galaxy Bloopers (TV-MA-L) * Haloween (TV-14-DLSV) * Choas Adventures (TV-14) Aqquired Programming * Kitchen (TV-MA) * Commanding Officers (TV-14-LV to TV-MA-LV) * This Town of Barkwood (TV-14-DL to TV-MA-L) * Moo (TV-MA-LSV) * Rick and Morty (TV-14-L to TV-MA) * South Park (TV-14-L to TV-MA-LSV) * CircleCity (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA-LSV) * Krazy Vs. Life (TV-PG to TV-14-DLSV) * WTFHS. (TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LSV) * The Pixel Force (TV-MA-LV) Former Programming * Choked (TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LS) * The Pound (TV-14-L) TBA Pilots TBA Upcoming programming Movies Movies on SPEED are frequently shown. Usually two are shown every month, although, there may be a marathon of movies on a special day. Movies are allowed to air uncensored throughout the channel, as long as it only censors brief nudity. Here are the list of upcoming movies on the block. TBA Blocks * '''Friday's on SPEED- ' * '''Thursday Premieres- '''This block shows new episodes of shows with more or "adult situations". Shows here include: TV-Guy, Luxemburg, Battle: The Animated Series, Rick and Morty, and more. * '''Sunday Nights- '''Every Sunday at 10:00pm to 1:00 show new episodes of shows on SPEED. The shows here are Nick CraZ, CircleCity, The Spartans, Hotel Mario, U.S.S.F, Spooks, and Commanding Officers. Most shows have a light TV-14 or Dark TV-MA rating. * '''The Black Zone- '''This block starts every midnight from 12:00am to 1:00am. The shows that usually air here are Commanding Officers, and Spooks. It also has many animated shorts to provide this. Most of the shows on this block are TV-MA. This started when SPEED was first launched in October 5, 2000. The only shows to air here in 2000 were Spooks and Kitchen. * '''Uncensored Advisory- '''This block is on every night from 1:00am to 4:00am. This uncuts nearly everything. This block also contains new syndicated episodes from WTFHS. This started in 2009 and brought up huge amounts of viewership because of it. Specials and Marathons Once in a while, SPEED shows a marathon or special. Usually for an upcoming event. Here are the list of specials on the channel. * '''The SPEED Gaming Awards- '''A yearly award ceremony that is all about gaming. From best console to best game of the year, there are many awards to give out. * * TBA SP33D Gallery Suggestions *Moo (suggested and created by Me) '''Accepted Category:Blocks Category:RubixTV Category:XTV Category:SPEED